


To My Homegirls Here With The Big Butts

by Recordstorelou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Top Louis, and holy water bc damn, i need jesus, just enjoy the smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:17:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recordstorelou/pseuds/Recordstorelou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ALKJKJSKJAKJ<br/>WELL. <br/>This is obviously based on today's Halloween pictures from the party.<br/>I hope you enjoyed it!<br/>twitter- darkbluelou</p></blockquote>





	To My Homegirls Here With The Big Butts

"Louis! Louis can you help me?" Harry shouted from his and Louis shared hotel bathroom.

"Yeah babe, coming!" 

Louis rounded the corner and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the sight in front of him. 

Harry stood in front of the mirror clad in nothing but tight tan spanks and his hair in two balls atop his head. 

"You see Louis, I can't get myself to tape my nipples right..." 

Louis still stood unmoving. The way the pants were tight enough that he could just barely make out the outline of Harry's penis, and how his cute little bum was tight against his back. Louis swallowed thickly and suddenly felt his pants become too tight along the zipper. He slowly moved into the shared bathroom and grabbed the black tape from his boyfriend's hands.

"You see, I want like an X over both of my nips. You know, like 'X marks the spot'" Harry chuckled.

Louis said nothing, but quickly taped both of his nipples and smoothed them out.

Suddenly, his throat got dry. "G-good. Ahem, it looks good, Harry." Louis croaked out. 

"Are you okay, Lou? You look a little... pale." Harry snickered as he wrapped his arms around the smaller one's waist.

"I think I look pretty damn cool, actually."

"I think you look terrifying."

"You on the other hand..." Louis trailed off while his eyes searched the younger boys body. 

His V-Line was cut deep into his sides. The litter of tattoos covered his arms and chest, and if you looked close enough, you could see the small line of hairs leading to his nice cock.

And it was nice. 

The tip was a pretty pink. On the side stood a prominent vein that Louis grew to love. He loved to lick the sides up and down like it was the best tasting thing in the world. Harry would always compliment him on how well he could take it. Even though Louis was a tiny boy, he definitely took Harry like a pro.

"Louis? Looooooouis! Come back to me!"

"What?"

"You blanked out for a second. We have to go to the party now, everyone's already there."

"Y-yeah. Let's go."

-

Walking in hand and hand, Louis and Harry entered the club. 

Japan had always been a favorite place for the both of them. It brought the wild side of the both of them. Harry got a little bit more kinky, Louis got rougher in bed, it was great.

Immediately they found their friends already piss drunk and grinding on one another. 

Niall had his tongue down some man's throat fiercely rutting his hips to the guy's trying to get some friction. Before things got too heated, Louis pulled Niall off the guy and was met by a giant hug.

"Louis! Mate you look terrifying! Absolutely sick make up, man! This party is crazy! Best one yet, I'll tell you!"

"Yeah, Niall you look like you're having fun. Show me to the bar, yeah?"

Niall and Louis edged their way through the crowd and to the bar to get drinks. Since they were the "Guest of Honor" of the party, immediately they were thrown drinks left and right. Louis settled on a nice beer and looked around at the party.

He was laughing at Niall when he fell down off a table, when he found Harry in the middle of the dance floor. Already, Harry had a drink in hand and was grinding on a man. Louis could see his smile from where he was standing. 

With his eyebrows furrowed together, Louis stormed off to get Harry. 

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, Harry?" Louis said, grabbing Harry's arm and pulling him in front of himself.

"Baaaaaaaby, we're in Japan! That's insane! It's Halloween Louis, let go a little bit babe!" Harry slurred.

Louis was going to protest some more, but Harry had already turned around and started swaying to the music. He put pressure against Louis front and Louis couldn't help the little moan that slipped out his mouth. Louis put his hands on the sides of Harry's hips and brought his butt closer to his crotch. "We Can't Stop", out of all songs, started to play in the club.

Harry gasped and turned around in Louis arms.

"Baby it's me!" Harry beamed down at his boyfriend.

"Yeah, it's you, Harry." 

Harry moved his hips with Louis' once again and whispered in Louis' ear "To my home girls here with the big butts, shaking it like we're at a strip club." While he grabbed a handful of Louis ass. Louis rested his head on Harry's forehead and let out a little whine.

"Shit, Harry stop."

"Louisssss, no. Stop being boring!"

"Harry. Stop we're going back to the hotel."

"OOOH, Louis are you gonna punish me? Have I been bad?" Harry giggled.

Louis ignored Harry and shoved him out the club not even saying goodbye to his friends.

-

When the couple arrived in the hotel room, both boys were already calmed down. The alcohol had worn off of Louis completely, while Harry still was a bit tipsy. 

Harry kept grabbing at Louis button on his pants, desperately trying to get them off. 

Louis harshly shoved his hands off and sat at the end of the bed. Harry stood in front of him with his eyebrows furrowed close together.

"Well, are you going to stand there or are you gonna strip for me?" Louis asked.

Harry, obviously taken back by his tone of voice, turned around and dropped his pants.

"Turn around for me, baby." Louis said.

Harry slowly turned around and saw Louis on the bed, with his hands down his pants lightly moving his hand up and down. 

"You're so pretty, do you know that, Harry?"

"N-no." Harry choked out.

"No? Well you're prettier with cum spread all over those eyelashes of yours. Come here, on your knees, now." Louis demanded.

Harry slumped in front of Louis and waited to be told what to do.

"You see, I think you act naughty on purpose. You just want to be punished by me. Isn't that right, Harry?" Louis ran his hand down Harry's face and yanked it up so that Harry was forced to look him in the eyes. "I said, isn't that right, Harry?"

"Yes sir."

"Good boy. As a reward for being so good so far, you can suck me off." Louis said.

"Y-yes sir."

Harry scooted closer to Louis and pulled down his pants the rest of the way. He tugged down his boxers as well and was met with an already leaking penis set heavy on Louis stomach. Harry swallowed slowly and grabbed it in his hands. He slowly twisted his wrist around the hardened cock while mixing the pre-cum around.

"Shit, I'm not getting any younger, Harry." Louis said. Although he tried to sound strong, his voice faltered a little bit towards the end.

Harry hid his smirk and wraps his lips around Louis cock. Giving it one good suck, Louis was already moaning.

"Harder, keep on going, c'mon."

Harry jerked Louis off with one hand and ran his other hand up and down Louis chest, lightly scratching his nails into the skin. Louis hissed and pushed his hips up to meet Harry's hand and caused him to gag.

"You're so pretty when you're tearing up babe. Fuck fuck fuck keepgoingdon'tstop fuck" Louis was a moaning mess as Harry continued to suck and jerk his boyfriend off. 

As Harry felt the muscles in Louis' stomach clenching and relaxing, Louis pulled Harry off himself with a "pop".

"Don't wanna cum just yet." Louis sighed.

Louis pulled Harry onto the bed with him and sat on top of him. 

"Now what should I do to you?" Louis looked down at Harry. His lips were red and swollen from the previous act, and his eyes were blown wild. Louis snapped his fingers and got off the bed. 

He walked to the hotel refrigerator and grabbed an ice cube from inside. He could hear Harry quickly intake a breath of air and hold it inside.

"You said you needed to be punished, yeah baby? I'm gonna make you feel good. It's gonna feel good..." Louis whispered into Harry's ear.

Louis grabbed the ice cube and ran it down Harry's neck. Instantly, goosebumps rose from his skin and followed the trail of water dripping. He popped the ice cube into his mouth and swirled it around his mouth, thinking of where to attack next. Louis leaned over his body and licked a cold stripe down the middle of Harry's stomach. Harry shuddered, but stayed quiet.

"Good boy, Harry.." Louis mumbled.

Louis ran his hands over Harry's chest and frowned when he saw the black tape covering Harry's nipples.

"Well, that just won't do, now will it?" Louis said to himself.

He locked eyes with Harry as he yanked both of the "X's" off.

"Shit! Lou!" Harry hissed.

"Good boys stay quiet, baby.." Louis said with a hint of warning in his voice. "And you're a good boy, yeah?"

"Yes sir..."

Louis peppered small kisses down his boyfriend's chest. He kept pressing small kisses around his body, purposefully missing where Harry wanted him the most. Harry started to get impatient and thrust his hips up, begging to get some kind of attention on himself. Louis let it slide and looked down at him.

"What do you want, baby?"

"You, I want you."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Shit, lou. Anything! I need you inside me!"

"Why should I give it to you? You've been awfully bad after all..."

"I NEED you Louis. So much. I crave you every second every day. I need you to fill me up and fuck me until I can't walk. Fuck please Louis!"

Louis pretended to be deep in thought.

"Hmm.. i suppose you have been pretty good tonight.."

Louis reached over and grabbed the bottle of lube from the nightstand. He covered his hand with the gel and gave himself two quick pumps and covered Harry's hole with it.

"However, you acted like such a slut tonight. Dancing on guys that weren't me, grinding on me, barely wearing any clothes. Sluts don't need to be spread open and loosened up, right? You're dirty enough that you're already ready for me, yeah?"

Harry whimpered below him. Louis ran his hands through his boyfriends hair and gave him a gentle kiss. 

"Is this okay?" He whispered.

Harry said nothing, but wrapped his ankles around Louis' back and pulled him close. Louis slipped inside easily, and both boys groaned at the same time. Harry threw his head back, and quietly said "Please." Louis nodded his head quickly and started to roll his hips in and out of Harry. He started off slow, dragging himself out, allowing Harry to feel every inch of his cock. "More, I need more." Harry cried. "Sluts don't get what they want, Harry." Louis snapped. He moved his hips quicker, anyway, slapping hard and fast against Harry. The only sound in the room was Harry's moans that slipped out every now and then and the sound of skin on skin slapping together roughly. Louis already felt light headed and his stomach contract as he kept a steady pace pounding into the younger one. He harshly stuck his tongue into Harry's mouth and wrapped his hands in his hair. He untied the little balls Harry had on his head and ran his fingers through the loosened curls. Louis pulled out of Harry and moved over to his face. He quickly worked himself until he came all over Harry's face and eyelashes. He then plopped to the bed and sighed. Harry whined next to him. "Loooouis, I didn't finish..." "I know Harry, finish yourself off in the shower. You look filthy." Louis grinned. Harry stood up from the bed on wobbly legs and made his way to the bathroom. When Louis heard the shower running and the quiet sounds of Harry's moans, he settled in bed and smiled to himself. "I fucking love Japan."

**Author's Note:**

> ALKJKJSKJAKJ  
> WELL.   
> This is obviously based on today's Halloween pictures from the party.  
> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> twitter- darkbluelou


End file.
